


Bloodlines: Legacies

by mezzicstorm



Series: Bloodlines [2]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/F, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzicstorm/pseuds/mezzicstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of a prostitute that bears an uncanny resemblance to a certain world-renowned hero sets off a chain of events that changes the lives of two families forever.  Eventual KiGo mixed with other revelations.  This story has an ’Explicit' rating for violence and other adult content and themes just to be safe.  I Hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlines: Legacies

BLOODLINES: LEGACIES

By Mezzic Storm

 

 **Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and the other characters from the animated series Kim Possible are creations of Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle. Ownership of the Kim Possible series belongs to the Walt Disney Company. This is a work of fanfiction by a fan of the show and not a challenge to the proper copyright holders and/or Disney.

 

 **Summary:** The death of a prostitute that bears an uncanny resemblance to a certain world-renowned hero sets off a chain of events that changes the lives of two families forever. Eventual KiGo mixed with other revelations. This story has an 'Explicit' rating for violence and other adult content and themes. I hope you enjoy reading it!

 

 **Author’s Note:** This story takes place one month after the events that happen in **Bloodlines: Prologue**.

 

 

Chapter One: A New Mission

 

** The North Face of Mount Everest, the present **

            Kim Possible clung to the metal spike that tethered her to the mountain for dear life. The wind howled incessantly around her and threatened to tear her off her precarious position to certain death below. Her bones were chilled almost beyond endurance despite the arctic weather gear she wore. To make matters worse, her predicament was further complicated by the sudden snowstorm that appeared from out of nowhere. The snow stung like needles and hit her from every direction. She shifted her left foot to get a better foothold but she slipped and the powerful winds slammed her against the rock face and sent her careening down. The ropes that also tethered her to the mountain went taut and stopped her descent in one bone-jarring instant. Hanging upside down, chilled to the core, sore, and gasping for breath in the middle of a blizzard while trying to climb the world’s tallest mountain was the very _last_ place she wanted to be.

 _Stupid, stupid girl! You’ve been out of the game for a minute and you’ve lost a step_ , she chided herself. She grunted painfully as she fought to return herself upright whilst fighting the biting wind and snow. She righted herself and grabbed handholds that she used an hour before. She was not going anywhere until the wind died down and this gave her the perfect opportunity to reflect on the question that burned in her mind: _What did I get myself into?_

**~KP~**

** Three days ago, summer break, Middleton, the Possible Household **

            “You’re the only one I can trust with this,” Betty Director’s image declared on Kim’s Kimmunicator, “Besides, given your past history, I’d thought you’d jump at the chance.”

            “Really? After everything that happened? You _dare_ come to me with _this_?”

            The image of Dr. Director flinched noticeably. “I’m sorry about this Kim, I really am, but there’s no one else on this planet with your level of expertise in this matter.”

            The flash of anger faded from Kim’s face and turned to sorrow. “I don’t know,” Kim responded, unsure, “It’s been two years. From what I’ve heard she’s disappeared and the others have moved on since the villain community basically dissolved. I hear Drakken’s working with the U.N. on a project in Africa.”

            “Israel,” Betty Director corrected quickly, “And he’s working for us, not the U.N.”

            “Anyway, that’s what I mean, see? They’ve renounced their ways and they’re doing Good.”

            “We haven’t seen or heard from Shego since the invasion, until now.”

            “That doesn’t mean she’s fallen back to her old ways,” Kim argued tiredly, “You know how active she is. There’s no way Interpol or the CIA would let her go without ways of keeping tabs on her.”

            “Don’t be so sure,” Betty warned, “Besides, you have a personal stake in all of this. It was because of you she was granted that pardon in the first place.”

            “Well, she deserved a new chance. They all did.”

            Betty’s image frowned in the Kimmunicator. She never had this much resistance from Kim before especially when it came to Shego.

            “Why not try Team Go? I’m sure they’d be more than willing to help find her.”

            Dr. Director opened her mouth to argue but Kim cut her off. “Look, Betty,” Kim said with a sigh, “I don’t do this anymore. I have a tough enough time dealing with this whole ‘celebrity’ thing as is _and_ go to college. I’m home for a while, visiting family and friends I haven’t seen in over a year. I’d like to enjoy what little time I have left before I have to go back.”

 _It wasn’t Dr. Director anymore, it was Betty_ , Dr. Director noted, but this was important and Kim had to see it. “Kim,” Dr. Director started, but Kim cut her off again.

            “Betty, I’m done. I’ve moved on. Shego is a big girl and she can take care of herself.”

            “Then explain this,” Dr. Director pressed, “Shego goes completely off the grid for two years and now she suddenly shows up on the monitors of the FBI, CIA, MI-6, and us. Can you explain that?”

            “No, and it’s not my place to try and explain it,” Kim huffed irritably, “She has to report to a parole officer at regular intervals as a condition of her parole, correct? Did you even bother to check in on that?”

            “Well, yes,” Betty stammered, flustered at Kim’s line of questioning, “But-“

            “So she didn’t go _completely_ off the grid like you said,” Kim interjected, “I know how this works, remember? If you’re not going to tell me the whole truth then I’m hanging up.”

            “Wait,” Dr. Director cried, “All right! I’ll tell you but you’ll need the proper clearance.”

            “Battery’s dying,” Kim warned, “You’re starting to fade, Director.”

            “Okay, okay! Look, you’re right. Shego hasn’t done anything wrong in two years. She meets with her parole officer regularly and despite being seen with some questionable people here and there she’s done everything to meet the conditions of her parole.”

            “So what’s the sitch?”

            “A month ago Shego was in Washington D.C. to meet with her parole officer and by all accounts she did, but something happened while she was there. I don’t have the specific details other than a partial document and a time sheet at a local police station in Washington D.C. that bears Shego’s signature.”

            Kim waited for Dr. Director to continue.

            “The part of the document that we could recover was part of a disposition by Shego for a murder investigation.”

            Kim’s eyes widened, “A murder? Wouldn’t that have been on the news?”

            “That’s the thing, as soon as one of our agents caught wind of it we went through the normal protocols to get the information. Next thing we know, all records of Shego’s report are gone, and not just gone, destroyed.”

            “That…that doesn’t make sense,” Kim said.

            “The detective assigned to the case has gone missing and I’m hitting walls with every avenue open to me. But there’s more.”

            “What? What is it,” Kim pressed.

            “Shego missed her last two check-ins.”

            Dr. Director waited for Kim’s response but only silence greeted her. Finally Kim spoke.

            “When and where did you find her?”

            “She was spotted yesterday in Nepal.”

            “Nepal? What the heck is she doing there?”

            “Our satellites captured images of her as she got off the plane,” Dr. Director said, “But, like I said earlier, we don’t know and I was hoping you’d help us find out.”

            Kim remained non-committal, “I’ve stayed in shape but it’s been so long I-“

            “Global Justice needs you, Kim,” Dr. Director interrupted.

            “Don’t go appealing to my hero sense,” Kim snapped in sudden rage, “Especially after what happened last time. I’m still retired, and I still haven’t forgiven!”

            “That doesn’t change the fact that I still need you for this mission,” Dr. Director said evenly.

            “What do you need me to do, exactly?”

            “Find Shego. If she’s up to no good stop her like you used to do. But, if she’s reformed like you say, I’ll need you to shadow her for a few days to confirm that everything’s okay. But, since she hasn’t reported to her parole officer I _don’t_ think that will be the case.”

            “Can’t you do this with your satellites? What do you need me for?”

            “I need someone on the ground, but I need someone who can deal with her if it comes to that. You’re the only one on my list that can do this.”

            Kim sighed and remained silent for a moment. “I don’t like it. Something about this mission stinks.”

            “I’ve given you everything I know,” Dr. Director said.

            An obvious lie. “What if all she wants is to be left alone,” Kim asked.

            “She isn’t afforded that luxury, Kim, you know that.”

 _She’s not the only one_ , Kim mused ruefully to herself, “You still don’t trust her, do you?”

            “Do _you_ ,” Betty shot back.

            Kim thought it over for a moment. “My life’s been nothing but open since the invasion. If Shego ever wanted to come at me and finish the job, she’s had more than enough time and plenty of opportunities to do so. She hasn’t and I think that should count for something.”

            Betty opened her mouth to argue but Kim cut her off.

            “But I’ll do it. Only to prove that you’re wrong _and_ you’ll give her a full apology when we get back. These are my terms, take it or leave it.”

            Betty Director did not have much of a choice. The details of the mission were quickly hammered out and Kim found herself on a plane early the next morning.

 _So much for friends and family_ , she thought darkly.

            She landed in Kathmandu on time and from there she took a Dornier Do 228 to Tenzing-Hillary Airport, also known as Lukla Airport. The airport is famous for its dangerous terrain, climate, and short runway, but also because it is where most people start the climb to Mount Everest Base Camp.

            Kim took a day to acclimate herself to the change in elevation and the climate. During the downtime, she poured over the satellite photos Dr. Director provided and sure enough, the high-resolution images showed Shego arriving at Lukla just as she said. _She hasn’t changed a bit_ , Kim marveled silently as she flipped from one photo to the next, _in fact, she looks better than ever! I wish I had a body like that!_ She felt a surge grow inside her that reminded her of the old thrill she used to feel back when they fought each other.

            Sleep did not do much to alleviate the tension that grew within her. Her mind went back to the battle they had before the invasion. It was the only real time she had felt _afraid_. Shego had her. She was beaten and could not fight back; she had let her own anger cloud her judgment and almost paid the price for it. Shego said that she wanted to apologize for something but her own anger at Shego refused to let her speak. They fought, and she lost. Shego was centimeters away from killing her with her plasma.

            Then she stopped. Kim remembered the horrified look on Shego’s face with her non-swollen eye. Then the pain and her internal injuries she suffered caused her to black out. When she awoke, she was in the hospital. It was a bad time and then the invasion happened shortly after. Things got better after that until her last Global Justice mission with Ron.

            Then everything went to hell.

            She pushed the memory out of her mind.

            Other memories of Shego fought amongst themselves to fill the void.

            It was one of the longest nights of her life.

**~KP~**

** Hanging on the side of Mount Everest’s Northern Face **

_Bed. A_ warm _bed. A cackling fireplace. A steaming mug of hot cocoa. My pandaroo._ _Oh yeah,_ that’s _what I’m missing!_

            Finally, the wind died down enough for Kim to resume her climb. She was _way_ behind schedule and she still had a lot of ground to cover. She could not afford another mishap since night was approaching. Her muscles were tired and sore beyond belief. A strong wind gust at her back reminded her that she was still at the mercy of the weather and that this was only a lull in the storm. _These coordinates had better be right_ , she mused darkly as she climbed, _‘cause if they’re not I’m gonna haunt Dr. Director for the rest of her days_. Hours passed as Kim climbed. She monitored the drop in temperature every ten minutes and noted that the danger of freezing to death was quickly becoming a statistical certainty.

            Her sigh of relief was brief as she reached her destination: a small hole that led inside the mountain. A massive jagged outcropping hid the opening from prying eyes and only by chance was Global Justice able to photograph the opening from outer space on an unusually clear day. Kim wasted no time as she heaved herself in between the outcroppings, wedging her back against one side of the rock and locked her legs and feet against the other. To her surprise, she found an automatic winch and battery wedged in place with a rope attached to it. The rope was already uncoiled and dangled in the murky darkness below. _Has to be her_ , Kim thought ruefully as she grabbed the rope. _What are you doing, Shego? Why are you here?_

            Kim activated the winch and waited for the rope to coil itself. The sun had set and the temperature dropped even more. It took a full ten minutes for the rope to come back up. She attached the hook to her harness and ignored the complaints from her joints and muscles as she began the long descent down into the mountain.

            The trek proved to have one surprise after another. The air grew noticeably warmer as she descended further into the mountain. The heat was a welcomed change to her aching bones. Her boots touched down on smooth ground and that was another surprise. She unhooked herself from the rope and took off her climbing harness and her cold weather gear. She had to strip it all off because the temperature had become sweltering. Underneath all of those layers, she wore her old mission outfit, updated slightly to accommodate her slightly larger and slightly more filled out frame.

            She pulled out her Kimmunicator from a cargo pocket and turned it on.

            “Wade? Wade, can you hear me?”

            All she got was static in response. _Something’s interfering with the signal_ , she thought to herself, _yet another mystery to get to the bottom of._ She put her Kimmunicator back and pulled out a flashlight. She turned it on and panned around in a circle. The light danced around the walls and like the floor, they were smooth, fabricated. _What’s going on here? This can’t be right._ The light from her flashlight panned around until she found a passageway that led deeper into the mountain.

            _What the hell,_ she asked herself as she passed room after room. Each room was full of stacked metal crates bearing the logo of Enerdyne Inc., a red outline of the profile of a wolf’s head imposed over two crossed rockets. Kim recognized the logo from her dad’s work, as he collaborated with some of their scientists and engineers on several private sector projects. She inspected a few of the crates and each one was triple-sealed and locked with the latest biometric circuitry. _Whatever’s in there is locked down tight. This is getting stranger by the minute._

            She passed through six rooms in total and each one was like the last, with rows of the same metal crates stacked on top of each other and each stack reached almost to the ceiling. She heard the faint echoes of speech but she could not make out what they said, or the language they spoke. She turned off the flashlight and hugged the wall as she crept closer to the noise.

            The darkness faded, replaced by cold light in the distance. Kim saw movement and she hugged tighter to the wall. The mystery continued to deepen as she made out two distinct silhouettes talking to each other at the edge of the light. She crept forward stealthily as their voices grew louder. One spoke to the other but Kim could still not make out the language. The other laughed gruffly. She inched closer then stopped as the silhouettes moved away and towards the light. She was close enough to them to see their uniforms, drab gray with urban camouflage patterns but she could not place the uniform design or colors to any major nation. Each one had an automatic rifle slung around their backs.

            _Mercenaries_ _maybe_ , Kim guessed silently, _This sitch is more dangerous than I thought._ She crept into the large fabricated cavern and hid behind a large stack of wooden cates next to a massive crane. She rolled over to the crane and crouched defensively. _So far so good,_ Kim thought, _now to find Shego._

            Her arch-nemesis was not hard to find. Kim looked up into the rafters that extended into the darkness above and saw a flash of green light that she knew very well. She blinked but caught a glimpse of long, raven black hair before it disappeared behind one of the large metal support beams. Kim’s eyes darted from side to side and noticed that the coast was clear for the moment. She tumbled forward in a barrel roll and tried to stick to the shadows. She stopped against one of the support beams and sighed. _Climbing again_ , she thought ruefully and then she started her ascent by leaping diagonally from beam to beam.

            It took barely a minute for Kim to get up to the rafters but Shego was already out of sight. She made a few tentative steps onto the rafters then she had to cling to them for dear life as they shuddered violently from the concussive aftershocks of a massive explosion below. Screams of alarm and pain echoed from below along with the chattering sounds of automatic rifle fire. She moved back to the nearest pole and slid down into the chaos below.

            _Oh no_ , Kim thought as her heart sank at the sight. Charred bodies, some moving, some not, littered the floor. Some ran to defensive positions behind stacked crates and the large columns while the others provided suppressing fire. Beams of green force smashed through the crates like butter and tore through one support beam as if it was made of paper. Kim tumbled forward to get a better view and there she was.

            Shego stood in the middle of a circle surrounded by the mercenaries or guards or whatever they were. Their rifles pointed at her and in the light of the fires, Kim caught a view of the world’s best thief turn around away from her, her raven black hair swirling and glinting with the fiery embers of her destructive power swirling around her. Her hands shot forward sending streams of deadly plasma out in all directions. A few of the mercs fired at her while the others dove for cover.

            Luck was not with them today.

            Kim ducked under the support beam as a stream of plasma tore through it right above her.

            “ZACHARIUS! WHERE ARE YOU?”

            The fight was not a fight at all and the other mercs ran for their lives. A group of them ran right past Kim without even looking at her. _Better late than never_ , Kim thought ruefully. She rolled out from behind the blasted support beam and crouched in a defensive position.

            “Shego!”

            Shego’s heaving body stiffened at Kim’s shout. She turned around and Kim’s eyes widened in fear and surprise at the thief’s murderous expression.

            “Kim? What the _fuck_ are you doing here? Get out of here, NOW!”

            “Not until I take you down,” Kim retorted and leapt at her.

            Shego dodged Kim’s attack and brought her plasma-charged fists up in front of her, forming an extremely hot and deadly shield. She bobbed and weaved through a flurry of kicks and punches and punched at her with a plasma fist but Kim jumped over her extended attack and grabbed handfuls of hair. Shego grunted in pain as she became airborne as Kim threw her as she landed on her feet. She flipped in midair and landed on her feet yards away from her old nemesis. Kim was already breathing heavy as she fought to keep her screaming muscles from buckling. Shego had not even broken a sweat yet.

            “I’m only going to warn you once,” Shego said in a predatory low growl, “Leave. I don’t have time for this shit!”

            Kim smirked, despite Shego’s deadly expression it was starting to feel like old times again, “Not gonna happen.”

            Shego’s lips curled into a snarl and nodded. Her fists charged with plasma as she waited for Kim to attack. Kim obliged and came at her old foe with a leaping kick.

            _Crack!_ Kim’s boot connected, but Shego attacked with a plasma-charged uppercut as she staggered back. Pain exploded behind Kim’s eyes from the force of the blow and she landed on the rock floor hard. Tired and sore muscles screamed in protest but she willed them to do her bidding as she stood up. The three Shego’s she saw coming at her melded into the one in the middle before her vision filled with a glowing green fist.

            Kim ducked under the attack and barrel-rolled forward to get out of Shego’s sudden knee strike. She was on her feet in an instant, her arms raised defensively. Shego charged, her body aglow with power.

            Shego’s plasma powers were two-fold, heat and force. Her command of her power was such that she could make her plasma searing hot, or have enough force behind it to punch through titanium steel with ease. To make matters worse, Shego could combine both aspects of her powers to devastating effect but it tired her out with prolonged use. Either way, Kim did not relish facing either, but she _had_ to stop her, and _that_ she did relish!

            She blocked a glowing fist and batted away another. The pain and soreness in her muscles and bones were a distant memory, replaced by older memories of battles past. She sidestepped a vicious stomp and back flipped over a searing roundhouse kick. Shego kept up the pressure in an attempt to find an opening in Kim’s defense. Kim switched tactics and went on the offense, ducking under a glowing fist and connected with a thundering punch to Shego’s mid-section. She followed through with a stiff kick to the face but Shego dodged at the last second. Now Shego was on the defensive, blocking kicks and punches that seemed to come from everywhere at once.

            Shego doubled over as Kim’s boot sunk in her stomach and she spun around as Kim’s fist smashed across her cheek. Shego reeled as wisps of plasma swirled around her. Kim charged with both boots out for a dropkick to end the battle.

            Kim screamed in pain as Shego caught her leg with plasma-charged hands, swung her around several times, and then released her, sending the redhead crashing into the wall. _Damnit_ , Kim cursed to herself silently, _too slow! Get up! Get up!_

            The pain in her muscles and joints returned in an instant. They groaned and protested but she managed to get up to one knee. She looked up to see Shego standing before her, her entire body ablaze in emerald fury. She raised her fists for the final strike.

            “I told you to stay away,” she hissed through clenched teeth.

            “Too bad she didn’t listen to you,” a haughty male voice echoed from behind and above, “Like you didn’t listen to me.”

            “Zacharius,” Shego spat as she turned around to face the voice.

            On a raised platform stood a man in his mid-fifties impeccably dressed in a black suit and tie. Shades of grey lined the sides of his dark hair and trimmed goatee. The diabolical smile completed the look of the Executive Villain. Behind him and to his right stood another man, slightly smaller, bald, wearing a black silk shirt and pants, and a darker goatee with his muscled arms folded across his chest. Kim could not see them because Shego’s body was in the way. Kim gingerly got to her feet and peered around Shego to get a better look.

            Shego suddenly realized that Kim and moved and she turned back to her, the raven-haired thief’s face an image of rising horror, “Don’t look at him!”

            Shego threw her arms up to Shield his visage from Kim but it was too late. Kim caught a glimpse of both men as the man in the suit turned to the bald one and whispered something. The bald man nodded, turned, and walked away.

            “I would like to thank you, Shego,” the man in the suit said as he turned back around to face her, “Without you none of this would have been possible.”

            Kim turned to Shego, “What does he mean?”

            Shego shrugged in response, but she never let her hateful gaze move from the man in the suit. He spread his arms wide and smiled, “Now, do be good girls and die.”

            He took a few steps backwards and disappeared from view.

            “Get back here,” Shego shouted.

            Her fists thrust forth sending beams of plasma at the platform but polished doors slid shut in front of the man before they could get there. Shego jumped from crate to crate to get to the raised platform and she charged her fists for another direct attack at the doors. Kim followed quickly behind her, and tried hard to ignore the aching pain in her limbs.

            “Get _back_ ,” Shego shot at her.

            Kim flinched at her tone, confused as to what was going on and somewhat miffed that their battle was put on hold. Kim did as Shego commanded and leapt back down as Shego’s arms thrust forth and a massive wave of plasma struck the doors with explosive power. Shego poured everything she had into her attack and unleashed her power. Kim felt the blast of heat from where she stood and she had to back away and rest against a column to keep the brunt of the sweltering heat away from her.

            “No fucking way!”

            The plasma died and the doors stood without any sign of damage. She stared at them for a moment and on a whim, she rapped the doors with her fingers.

            “Casing’s too thick to punch through,” she mused aloud bitterly.

            “What the hell’s going on, Shego?”

            Shego turned around but before she could answer, the mountain shook with the sounds of distant explosions and aftershocks, then silence.

            Shego leapt down to where Kim was, “We have to get out of here, fast!”

            Another round of explosions and aftershocks occurred but closer and louder than before. The cavern shook violently, dislodging dust and rock from the ceiling. They both looked up as several steel girders cracked from the ceiling and began to fall. Shego grabbed Kim’s hand violently, causing the redhead to squeak in surprise.

            “Get down, cover your ears, and close your eyes,” Shego commanded.

            The cavern rumbled again as more explosions went off. The roof started to collapse. Kim covered her head with her arms for what it was worth. Shego closed her eyes and spread her arms out wide. Her body began to glow and grew in intensity as the roof of the cavern collapsed around them. A dome of glowing green plasma surrounded Kim and Shego, protecting them from the falling debris.

            Kim coughed, sucking in choking dust and superheated air. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. Then her head exploded in pain before everything went dark…

**~KP~**

** 24 hours later, Middleton Hospital, ICU **

            “She’s resting comfortably now and I have more good news: she won’t need the surgery we discussed earlier,” a balding older man in a white lab coat said.

            Anne and James Possible both breathed a sigh of relief.

            “That’s excellent news, doctor,” James said quietly.

            “And we have you to thank for bringing her home,” Anne said as she turned around.

            “Don’t mention it,” Shego said in a measured voice, “Seriously, don’t mention it to her, it’ll drive her crazy.”

            She stiffened as Anne suddenly threw her arms around her in a heartfelt hug. Anne quickly realized _whom_ she was hugging and let her go.

            “Sorry,” she said, embarrassed.

            Shego shook her head dismissively and gently pushed the elder redhead away, “I need to go.”

            Anne opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it. She smiled and nodded, blinking away her tears. Shego turned and left.

            She walked hurriedly down the corridors and tried to ignore the stares of the doctors and patients as she walked past them. She stopped at an elevator and waited. A moment later the bell sounded and the door slid open. She entered and punched the button for the first floor with her thumb. Her cellphone rang and she took it out. She hit the emergency stop button when she saw the ID of the caller.

            “What do _you_ want,” she growled into the phone.

            “I want to know how she’s doing,” Dr. Director’s impassive voice replied.

            “She’ll recover no thanks to you,” Shego spat, “A couple bruises, a mild concussion, and several burns but nothing to worry yourself about. The head doctor was worried about some kind of neurosurgery but whatever tests he ran came back negative, so there’s that. I _told_ you to leave _her_ out of this!”

            Shego imagined Dr. Director cringing at the other end. “That…couldn’t be helped,” Dr. Director replied slowly, evenly, “ _You_ went off the grid. I couldn’t let you go into harm’s way without backup.”

            “And where _was_ your backup,” Shego asked accusingly, “I _told_ you this was my fight! How many agents have you lost over the years trying to infiltrate his network? Fuck! I mean, _you_ don’t even have a name!”

            “So the mission was a failure?”

            “Not _your_ mission, _mine_. And yeah, total cluster fuck. I was _so close!_ ”

            She punched the wall in anger, leaving a fist-sized dent in the metal plate. The dull throb in her fist helped her focus. “What did you tell her? Did you even give her an inkling of what’s going on? Fuck no! I had everything under control then _she_ drops in out of the blue and attacks me! She didn’t have a fuckin’ clue!”

            “Shego, I-,” Dr. Director said in an attempt to calm Shego down, but the thief cut her off.

            “No. You listen to me. Leave her out of this. I’m out. I shouldn’t have agreed to this in the first place. If I even catch a _glimpse_ of you, anywhere, you’re dead. You’ll be less than a pile of ash when I get through with you. You get Kim on my tail again, and I’ll kill you. Global Justice will be a molten crater after I’m done. Tell her. Tell her everything. Apologize to her for using her and let her live her life. Are we clear?”

            There was silence at the other end for a long minute. Finally…

            “Yes, Shego.”

            “One more thing, bitch. Kim saw his face.”

            Shego ended the call and pressed the button to resume the elevator’s descent. She got out of the elevator, left the hospital, and melded into the night crowd.

**~KP~**

** Undisclosed location, Dr. Betty Director’s home **

            Dr. Betty Director watched as Shego’s image cut off abruptly. _Well, that could’ve went better, but I didn’t have a choice. I still don’t._ She sighed tiredly. She told Kim enough to get her interested and that was usually enough. Whenever Kim and Shego clashed, it was a certainty that there was going to be plenty of collateral damage, which she counted on. There _was_ tons of damage, as the newsfeed of the helicopter shot of the avalanche showed, along with two dead climbers, and fourteen still missing. _That_ she did not count on.

            She hit the button on her remote and the screen went black. She threw the remote in frustration; it slammed against the wall loudly. Her personal intercom beeped.

            “What is it,” she snapped.

            A young female voice responded, “Ma’am, I wanted to inform you that the surveillance video has been recovered from the sites around Mount Everest.”

            “And?”

            “There is no clear evidence of the perpetrators exiting the site.”

            “None whatsoever? Impossible! Check it again!”

            “Yes ma’am,” the voice responded.

            She shut her eyes and rubbed her temples, feeling the onset of a massive migraine. Ever since the Invasion Global Justice had seen its workload increase and its successes diminish, culminating in a botched mission involving both Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. The aftermath of that debacle almost caused the utter dissolution of Global Justice. Many intelligent, motivated agents quit and the organization still had not recovered. Since then, the missions, like the headaches, got worse. The only shining light was the humanitarian efforts done by and on behalf of Global Justice in Africa and the Middle East.

            Avenues normally open to her and the organization had closed. The list of governments no longer requiring GJ’s services was longer than the ones asking for help, and that list dwindled day after day. She still had contacts around the world and not all of her friends in high places had abandoned her, but it was not fashionable to associate oneself with an individual overseeing an organization in steep decline.

            The budget was slashed to almost nothing. The procurement of necessary equipment became an epic daily struggle. Research and Development suffered greatly, to the point of near nonexistence. Global Justice was dying a slow death and it was on the world stage for all to see.

            Dr. Director opened her good eye and reached out for the bottle of red wine next to her. She popped the cork and poured herself a glass. She grabbed another remote and turned on the monitor. The picture showed her the hospital room where Kim Possible slept, surrounded by her parents. She brought the glass to her lips and took a drink. She stared at the unconscious hero for a long time.

            _It’s her. It’s always her. She’s the one. She saved the world countless times and locked away countless villains. She_ will _be the salvation of Global Justice!_

            She watched the monitor until both her bottle and glass were empty. A smile spread across her lips as she watched Kim’s eyes flutter open.

            She reached over and picked up her phone. She dialed a number and waited for the other end to pick up.

            “Hello. Yes, it’s me. No I _haven’t_ been drinking! Well, not much. Yes…yes she’s awake. What? Now? But she isn’t ready! Yes I know that’s…but you…very well.”

            She put the phone down and reached for another bottle. She continued to stare at the monitor as she drank.

_The world needs you, Kim. We will always need you. You deserve to live the happiest of lives for what you accomplished in your short lifetime. However, that is not the life of a hero, and god damn me for what I have to do next. I’m sorry, Kim, sorry for everything._

**~KP~**

** Middleton High-rise Apartment Complex, Room 426, 12:50 AM **

            Shego entered her apartment, closed the door behind her and locked it. She kept the lights off, not needing it to make her way through the apartment. It was a temporary thing anyway. She made her way to the shower, shed her clothes, and turned on the hot water. The shower felt wonderful, the pulsing jets massaged her sore muscles and the sting of the hot water helped clear her mind, but it did nothing to ease her anger.

            _Count on Global Justice to fuck up a wet dream,_ she mused darkly. _Why? Why bring her in, when I told you specifically to leave her out of this? You’re playing a dangerous game, bitch._ Her thoughts continued to be dark and brooding as she washed. She finished, turned off the shower and dried off. She did not bother to put on anything, and made her way to the bed. She laid down and flipped open her laptop that was already on the bed. The screen flashed on, bathing her face in a soft glow.

            _Fuck Global Justice. It’s time to do this my way._ She went online and navigated to a site that she used to frequent years back. She went through various forums and chatrooms until she found what she was looking for. She logged in and began typing.

            <Little Bo Peep lost her sheep.>

            A few minutes passed before a reply appeared.

            <WhErE O WhErE dId thE LOSt _go_? >

            <She lost her way.>

            <iS thE _FLOCK_ **woRRied** _?_ >

            <FURIOUS.>

            Leet speech dropped. <What do you need?>

            Another response chimed in. <Been a while, Mommy. What can your child do for you?>

            <Help me find my sheep. Wolves hunting. One lamb taken by wolves, another injured. Watching over injured lamb for a few days. Expecting another hunt. Gather the flock. Two weeks.>

            <wHeRe?>

            <The Needle.>

            <mY FAVorIt **E**! >

            <Already there, Mommy.>

            A third response came forward. <At your beck and call. Just say the words.>

            She stared at the screen and despite her anger, a smile spread across her lips. She typed her response and then shut down the laptop.

            < **Hell Hath No Fury.** >

 


End file.
